


Castillos de arena

by AlwaysEverlark



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEverlark/pseuds/AlwaysEverlark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué pasaría si en vez del pan, Peeta le hubiera dado esperanza de otra manera a Katniss? Escrito para Prompts in Panem: Language of flowers. Day 1: Primrose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castillos de arena

Había sido idea de su hermana pequeña, Primrose, y no había nada que a Prim con sus 8 añitos se le pudiera negar, y menos después de la muerte de su padre que hizo que su madre desapareciera, al menos psicológicamente de este mundo.

Prim era todo el mundo de Katniss.

Todo comenzó cuando, volviendo un día del colegio pasaron junto a la panadería, eso no era extraño, casi todos las semanas, si la mujer del panadero no estaba atendiendo a los clientes, paraban en el escaparate para ver los pasteles que se exhibían. Pese a que eran una de las pocas familias de La Veta que no pasaba hambre, gracias a la carne que traía Katniss por la caza, tampoco tenían dinero para tales dispendios.

Sin embargo, este lunes Katniss no tenía tiempo para parar y observar las pequeñas obras de arte, este lunes Katniss necesitaba pasar por la zapatería a recoger las viejas y desgatadas botas de caza de su padre que necesitaban un arreglo, le habían costado un par de conejos y la promesa del primer pavo salvaje de la temporada. Pero Prim no se lo iba a poner fácil.

—Por favor, Katniss — repitió la pequeña de nuevo —ya soy mayor y puedo cuidarme sola.

—Prim solo tienes ocho año — repitió con desgana su hermana mayor

—¡Casi nueve! — Le recordó Prim ya que su cumpleaños era en apenas dos semanas — ¿qué tal un primer regalo avanzado de cumpleaños!.

—Ese es chantaje, Prim… — Pero al ver la sonrisa de su hermana no pudo menos que aceptar —. Sin embargo me has de prometer que te quedarás todo el rato junto a las escaleras, y que si ves a la bruja aparecer en la panadería echarás a correr hasta la fuente de la plaza y allí te recogeré. ¿Me entiendes? Si me desobedeces no habrá más regalo.

Prim asintió emocionada con la cabeza, era la primera vez que Katniss la trataba como "adulta". Se acercaron cautelosamente, y cuando vieron que era el señor Mellark el que estaba hoy cuidando la panadería respiraron con alivio.

—Prim, espérame aquí, volveré en quince minutos.

Katniss echó a correr hacia la zapatería, que se encontraba relativamente cerca, a unas dos manzanas, y no es que las manzanas del distrito 12 fueran muy grandes.

De camino hacia allí solo podía pensar en si habría sido buena idea dejar a Prim sola y en que no tendría que haberse dejado convencer. De vuelta de la zapatería, ya con sus botas en la mano, en lo que pensaba era en que le compraría a Prim por su cumpleaños. Había visto varias cosas pero de todo lo que más le convencía eran unos lazos rosas que había visto en El Quemador. A Prim le encantaban los lazos y estaría preciosa...

Sus pensamientos se pararon de pronto al girar la esquina. Vio que su hermana, gracias a Dios, estaba donde habían quedado. Pero no estaba sola. Un chico rubio, de la misma edad de Katniss estaba con ella.

Era Peeta Mellark, el hijo pequeño del panadero y se conocían porque iban a clase juntos, aunque no es que hubieran hablado desde la guardería. Katniss se molestó, no le gustaba que Prim hiciera amistad con los mercaderes. Ellas pertenecían a La Veta.

—Prim, vámonos — dijo Katniss cuando se acercó a ellos, sin desviar la mirada ni un segundo hacia el chico. Prim la miró incómoda, ella, pese a su edad, tenía unos modales mucho menos bruscos que su hermana.

—Hola Katniss, estaba hablando con Peeta ¿le conoces? Katniss asintió con la cabeza todavía sin mirar al chico.

—Hola Katniss — dijo Peeta, sin importarle los modales de su compañera.

En ese momento, Katniss se giró y le miró a los ojos: ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado nunca cuenta de los azules que tenía los ojos? Pensó, parecían del azul radiante e intenso de un día de verano, cuando el cielo es tan azul que casi parece añil.

Avergonzada notó como se ruborizada y rápidamente desvió la vista hacia su hermana de nuevo haciéndole señales para que se despidiera y se fueran. Sin embargo el chico volvió a hablar.

— Prim ¿te gustaría una galleta? — le dijo tendiéndole una galleta con pepitas de chocolate. Antes de que Katniss dijera que no, Prim ya la había cogido y la miraba embelesada, no recordaba la última vez que había comido una. Peeta siguió hablando pero esta vez con más timidez — Katniss, esta para ti.

—No la quiero —dijo ella enfadada — no podemos pagarla.

—Es un regalo — dijo Peeta con tristeza en la voz acercándole de nuevo la galleta. Katniss, testaruda negó esta vez con la cabeza. La boca se le hacía agua pero no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de ese detalle.

—Peeta, gracias pero si Katniss no la acepta yo tampoco debería — dijo Prim, mientras suspiraba y le caía una lágrima por la mejilla.

—¡Está bien! Cogeré la dichosa galleta yo también —dijo Katniss cogiendo con brusquedad la galleta que Peeta le había vuelto a ofrecer.

Sus dedos se tocaron por un momento, y ella pudo ver cómo él se estremecía, lo que no terminó de entender. Pero tampoco entendió por qué el contacto de sus dedos con los del chico rubio le dejaba un agradable cosquilleo allí donde se habían tocado

—Gracias, Peeta — dijo Prim, antes de irse. Katniss, sin embargo se marchó antes de que él pudiera responder nada.

De camino a casa, Prim no pudo dejar de hablar sobre el pastel que había expuesto hoy, mientras mordía la galleta poquito a poco.

—Katniss, ¡era precioso! Peeta me explicó que lo había copiado de un libro donde se podían ver fotos de todos los distritos. Esta es una playa como las que había en el distrito cuatro. El mar es precioso ¿no crees? Es azul y verde… y debe ser divertido poder jugar en las olas. ¿Tú has visto alguna vez el mar?

—No, Prim, nunca lo he visto. —Me encantaría ver el mar… —Escucha Prim — dijo Katniss intentando desviar su atención —¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños? — Afortunadamente, Prim mordió el anzuelo y se puso hablar sobre todo lo que le gustaría — Escucha patito ¿Por qué no lo piensas esta noche y me lo dices mañana?

Desde que llegaron a casa hasta que se acostaron, Prim no dejó de hablar ni de Peeta, ni de las galletas, ni del pastel, ni del mar. Al día siguiente cuando se despertaron Prim le confesó a su hermana lo que quería para su cumpleaños… y a Katniss se le cayó el mundo a los pies.

Durante los siguientes días, su humor empeoró porque no conseguía pensar cómo llevar a Prim hasta el mar: pensó en llevarla hasta el lago que había fuera del distrito doce, pero lo descartó porque podría ser peligroso para Prim, pensó en comprarle la tarta, pero no tenía suficiente dinero ahorrado, incluso pensó en robar un libro con fotos de la biblioteca…

Además, desde el día de las galletas Peeta la saludaba cada vez que entraba a clase, o la veía por los pasillos. Una sonrisa siempre en su boca, lo que la irritaba aún más. Por su culpa, por culpa del maldito Peeta Mellark ella no iba a poder darle a su hermana lo que quería.

Justo el día antes del cumpleaños de Prim, se vieron de nuevo en el pasillo. Estaban los dos solos. Ella había llegado tarde porque se había retrasado fuera de la verja cazando y él parecía que se había caído porque caminaba poco a poco y cojeando. Cuando él se dio cuenta de su presencia y fue a saludarla ella explotó:

—Ni se te ocurra saludarme.

—¿Perdón? — dijo Peeta sorprendido, levantado la cara hacia ella que en ese momento vio el moratón que tenía en la mejilla.

—Digo que no me saludes. ¿Quién te mandó hablar con nosotras y complicarme la vida? Desde el otro día en la panadería, cuando le enseñaste el pastel a mi hermana no habla de otra cosa, y ahora quiere ir al mar, y lo quiere para su cumpleaños…

—¿Cuándo es? — la interrumpió Peeta. Katniss se quedó tan sorprendida por la interrupción que por un momento no reaccionó.

—¿Cuándo es qué? —El cumpleaños de Prim.

—Mañana — dijo ella amargamente.

—Yo lo arreglaré, Katniss, no te preocupes. Se me ocurrirá algo.

—¡No, no quiero que nos ayudes más! — chilló ella, mientras se daba la vuelta y corría hacia clase, sin escuchar nada más de lo que tuviera que decirle.

Al día siguiente, Prim se levantó toda excitada pero Katniss se las arregló para no tener que darle su regalo hasta la noche. Así podría pensar durante el día de hoy en algo mejor que el lazo azul que le había comprado.

En la primera clase que tuvieron Peeta pasó a su lado y le dejó una nota: "Ven al salón de actos a las 12, tengo que enseñarte algo".

A la hora convenida y en contra de su voluntad aunque no de su curiosidad, Katniss se acercó al salón. Él la esperaba en la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres Mellark?

—Espera y verás — dijo con él con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta. EL salón estaba oscuro y ella se tropezó pero Peeta la cogió en sus brazos antes de que cayera y la retuvo ahí por un momento.

—Dame la mano, hasta que encienda las luces — le dijo él mientras se la cogía y la ayudaba a caminar por el pasillo.

Cuando llegaron a lo que suponía que era el escenario aunque al pisarlo le dio la sensación de que era blando, no el suelo de madera habitual que había. Tras subir unas escaleras, él le pidió que le esperara mientras encendía las luces.

En la oscuridad, Katniss pensó en cómo se había sentido cuándo Peeta la había abrazado y en el calor que desprendían sus manos unidas a las de ella. En cómo le había gustado ese momento, un momento que le pareció corto. Y de pronto se hizo y la luz, y Katniss se quedó con la boca abierta. El escenario se había convertido en una playa: había pintado un mar precioso y había arena por todo el suelo, también sonaban gaviotas y el viento y las olas… parecía que estaba en el mar, en el océano. Y también había un castillo de arena.

—¿Te gusta? — Preguntó él titubeante — Lo he terminado esta mañana, le tuve que decir a la señorita Smitch que me dejara preparar un decorado para mi proyecto de ciencias y… bueno, le he hecho una playa a Prim…

Katniss seguía mirando a su alrededor todavía sin creerse lo que Peeta había hecho.

—Si no te gusta no pasa nada — dijo él confundiendo su silencio — ha sido una tontería, no debería… Pero antes de que pudiera acabar, Katniss se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un abrazo.

—Es increíble Peeta, no sé cómo agradecértelo — dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos — A Prim le va a encantar, de verdad.

—No ha sido nada de verdad, ha sido un placer poder ayudar… a Prim.

—A mí también me has ayudado… muchas gracias Peeta — Katniss se acercó de nuevo y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo para ir a buscar a su hermana.

Pero antes de salir por la puerta se giró de nuevo hacia el escenario donde estaba Peeta, quieto mirándola y con una mano en la mejilla donde ella le había besado.

—¿Me esperarás mientras voy a por Prim? — Preguntó Katniss.

Peeta la miró fijamente antes de contestar:

—Siempre.


End file.
